Pokemon y Shingeki no Kiojin: La amenaza de un nuevo mundo
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Ash, Serena y Bonnie, han desaparecido misteriosamente de la faz de la tierra pero nadie parece preocuparse, pero a las semanas de desaparecer muchos sucesos extraños comienzan a suceder, como la aparición de personas totalmente igual a ellos. - Ni Pokemon ni Shingeki no Kiojin me pertenecen.


Era un día normal en Ciudad Lumiouse, los Fletchling volaban y quitaban, los Pokemon convivían con los humanos y los niños juagaban a ser entrenadores Pokemon.

Si un día normal.

Lástima que el destino no lo quiera así.

Nos vamos a una niña rubia y una peli-miel que estaban caminando mirando todo a su alrededor. Miradas curiosas se pueden ver en sus rostros.

Y también llamaban la atención por sus vestidos….Antiguos.

La niña rubia llevaba un vestido amarillo con una tela blanca detrás de los hombros, era largo pero se podían ver sus pies que llevaban zapatos naranjas. El peinado era una trenza en su frente que terminaba en un broche dorado que dejaba salir un mechón.

La joven peli-miel tenía un vestido rosa claro que en la parte del medio llevaba una franja blanca, también era largo pero se podían ver sus pies que llevaban zapatos rosas. El peinado era una media cola de caballo.

Lo curioso es que estas chicas se ven muy familiares pero…No actuaban como siempre.

-Serena ¿Sabes en donde estamos? –dijo la rubia a su amiga peli-miel-

Serena: la verdad no tengo idea Bonnie aunque los edificios se parecen mucho a los de casa –mirando las estructuras de los edificios-

Bonnie: y note algo no e visto las murallas –dijo mirando hacia atrás donde vio un camino libre-

Serena: sea donde sea que estamos no hay murallas y la gente lleva ropas muy extrañas –mirando unas chicas que usaban falda y camisetas cortas-

Bonnie: si, me pregunto dónde estamos y crees que Allan…? –dijo pero su amiga la interrumpió-

Serena: no hablemos de ellos, quién sabe si existen aquí y si no existen será mejor no mencionarlos hasta que encontremos a alguien que pueda explicarnos donde estamos –dijo siguiendo caminando-

Bonnie: bien –siguiéndola-

Estuvieron caminando un buen rato hasta que llegaron a un edificio con jardín delantero, lo curioso para las chicas es que el edificio era de metal.

Bonnie: ¿Ese edificio está hecho se metal? –dijo mirando sorprendida el edificio-

Serena: así parece –dijo examinando el edificio- Tal vez aquí puedan decirnos donde estamos sin llamar mucho la atención –dijo y camino hacia la puerta-

Bonnie: -se encogió de hombros- Bueno…-la siguió-

Serena se acerco a la puerta, golpeo, y espero a que atendieran y le abrió un joven más alto que ella con una bufanda azul.

Era Allain.

Allain: ¿Eh? Serena que haces con ese vestido tan…Antiguo –dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza- ¿No te habías cortado el cabello?

Serena: ehh No, yo vine aquí para ver si podían dejarnos pasar…-dijo algo incomoda por la exanimación del chico-

Allain: -mirando a Bonnie- Ah no te vi Bonnie, Claro pasen –dijo y se corrió para dejar pasar a las chicas-

Entraron y vieron con maravilla que el interior era más grande de los que parecía, de pronto un hombre vino junto con dos chicas.

El hombre no lo reconocieron pero si reconocieron a las chicas.

Bonnie: ¡señorita May señorita Dawn! –dijo con una gran sonrisa las chicas la miraron confundidas-

May: eh Hola pequeña….Como nos conoces ? –dijo haciendo que la mas joven también se confundiera-

Bonnie: ¿De que hablan? Mi hermano y sus parejas trabajan juntos y prácticamente no vivimos tan lejos de uno del otro! –dijo confundiendo mas a los presentes-

Sycamore: Eh Bonnie creo que te confundes ellas viven en Hoenn y Sinno respectivamente nunca podrían haberse conocido –dijo confundiendo a Serena y Bonnie-

Serena: Hoenn…?

Bonnie: Sinno…? –repitieron confundidas-

Sycamore: entiendo que no conozcan Sinno, pero Serena tu has escuchado de Hoenn! –dijo un poso exasperado-

Serena: disculpe pero nunca oí hablar de Hoeen o Sinno –dijo realmente confundida-

Bonnie: Oye Serena! –dijo llamando la atención de todos- ¿Te acuerdas las historias que me contaba mi hermano de antiguos libros? –dijo haciendo que la peli-miel se pusiera a pensar-

Serena: oh! Esas histories de viajeros a otros mundos con la ayuda de Mew? –dijo y ella asintió-

Bonnie: y si verdaderamente estamos en otro mundo?, es decir, solo mira la extraña ropa de ellos! –dijo extendiendo sus manos para enfatizar su punto-

Dawn: que hay de extraño con nuestra ropa? Es lo normal en un entrenador Pokemon –dijo pero fue ignorada-

Serena: normalmente te diría que es una locura, pero viendo tus puntos y viendo que las cosas soy muy diferentes que en casa es un hecho estamos en otro mundo –dijo suspirando- ¿Ahora como demonios vamos a volver? –dijo para si misma-

Sycamore: otro mundo…? Chicas ¿Están bien? No se habrán golpeado la cabeza? –dijo preocupado igual que todos-

Serena: No, no nos golpeamos la cabeza, verdaderamente somos de otro mundo y tenemos que encontrar la manera de cómo volver –dijo suspirando-

Alain: tienen una prueba para demostrar que son de otro mundo? –dijo entrecerrando los ojos-

Serena: -pendo un poco- De hecho si, Bonnie

Bonnie: ¿Si? –interesada en lo que su amiga diría-

En respuesta Serena revelo un collar con diferentes cristales de colores, Bonnie se sorprendió pero luego sonrió al entender su punto, también saco un collar pero con la diferencia de que este solo tenia tres.

Dawn: esos collares? Que van a hacer con ellos? –dijo con sarcasmo pero luego vio algo que la impacto pero no solo a ellos.

Serana agarro un cristal rojo con parte purpura de su collar y este comenzó a brillar.

Serena: fuego psíquico que arde en las pro fundidas del corazón del misterioso zorro –dijo y del collar salió una luz blanca y mostro la silueta de Delpox- Mi amigo con los poderes del fuego purpura! Sal y muéstrame tu poder! –del cristal salió fuego y fue directo a la rodeándola y luego de que se disipara se vio a una Delpox en excelente salud-

Delpox: Del Delpox! –grito feliz de que estuviera afuera-

Ahora era el turno de Bonnie quien agarro un cristal amarrillo con azul claro y este comenzó a brillar.

Bonnie: poder del aura que arde en el corazón brillante! –dijo y el cristal mostro la silueta de un Riolu- Mi amigo con la energía de la vida muéstrame tu poder! –dijo y del cristal salió una masa de luz azul que cubrió la silueta para revelar a un joven Riolu brillante-

Riolu: Rio! –grito feliz de ver a su amiga-

Cuando los cristales terminaron de brillar se mostro que ambos tornaron un color celeste.

Cuando ambas chicas levantaron la mirada vieron que todos se encontraban atónitos.

Sycamore: como diablos..? –dijo mirando atónito a los dos Pokemon frente a el-

Serena: ahora nos creen que somos de otro mundo? –dijo y todos asintieron-

Alain: es obvio que aquí no hay de esas cosas –dijo apuntando a los cristales-

Serena: bien –dijo y acaricio la cabeza de Delpox quien disfruto de la caricia-

Bonnie: Lucy como te encuentras? –dijo y la Riolu sonrió-

Lucy: bien! Aunque…Es cierto de que estamos en otro mundo? –dijo y todos asintieron-

Serena: lamentablemente es así, pero tenemos que encontrar la forma de volver antes de que –fue interrumpida por el ruido de un pisotón GIGANTE- Antes de que ESO venga a nosotros –dijo alarmada-

Bonnie y Riolu se asustaron al sentir mas temblores y se abrazaron.

Bonnie: Serena…

Dawn: que esta pasando?! –dijo alarmada-

May: un terremoto?! –dijo igualmente alarmada-

Serena: no peor, hay alguna forma de llegar al techo? –dijo y el profesor asintió y los guio a la terraza y vieron algo…Muy aterrados-

Serena: Titanes…-gruño mirando a la distancia-


End file.
